Just A Girl
by Lady Moon
Summary: Haruka sure has a lot on her mind!! Being Sailor Uranus sure is stressful!


  
Just A Girl  
  
Haruka zipped along the coastline in her yellow convertible. Behind her stretched the magnificent Tokyo skyline, and in front of her the coastline of the Pacific Ocean. The setting sun cast a kaleidoscope of colors across the sky and the crystalline waters. Haruka ran a hand through her short blonde hair. The neck of her white blouse fluttered around her neck. She put more pressure on the gas pedal as she went over the days events in her mind.  
  
Eudial, a member of the Witches 5, had attacked a boy named Masanori at the art school Michiru attended. Chibiusa was watching when Eudial shot him with her Daimon gun, tearing his pure heart out of his body. Chibiusa is eight, and Masanori ten. What kind of people attack a ten year old boy, leaving him to die?   
  
Haruka grimaced as she sped up. She was well over the speed limit, not that she noticed. She felt comforted by the speed.   
  
Chibiusa showed a lot of courage, Haruka thought. She threw herself at Eudial. She even bit her arm! Chibiusa snatched Masanori's crystal heart back and returned it to his body. By that time Michiru and I showed up in our Sailor Senshi form. Eudial fled leaving her Daimon, Choukuku to battle. Sailor Neptune and I led Choukuku away from the art studio, there were still people inside. I may be willing to make sacrifices, but only when necessary. My hands are dirty with the sacrifices of innocents already.  
  
Haruka's mind filled with these depressing thoughts. She tried to push them away like she had done before, but they kept returning.  
  
I never got to chose, Haruka thought angrily. I never had any say in my destiny!! I don't want to me Sailor Uranus. I don't want to be a soldier. I want.....  
  
What do I want? Haruka pondered. Do I want the world to end? That is what would happen if I were not Sailor Senshi. Haruka sighed as she sped around a corner, her mind overflowing with thoughts.  
  
Suddenly a siren sounded behind her, interrupting her thinking. Haruka looked up into her rearview mirror, following her was a police cruiser.  
  
"Damn!" She yelled as she hit the steering wheel. She pulled over to the shoulder, the cruiser pulled up behind her.   
  
A fat, balding police officer got out of the cruiser.  
  
"Are you aware, uh...." The police officer hesitated, noting her boyish dress, and looks. His gaze swept over her before resting on her chest. "Ma'am."  
  
Haruka scowled.   
  
The police officer started over, "Are you aware that you were doing 125 clicks when the speed limit is only 100?"  
  
Haruka sighed. She actually didn't know how fast she was going, so who was she to argue.   
  
"I am so sorry, officer. It will never happen again." She smiled pleasantly. Well, it wasn't a total lie. She would probably speed again, but she would never get caught again.   
  
"Uh-huh," The officer said as he pulled out his notepad. "ID?"  
  
Haruka pulled out her license.   
  
"It says here you are only sixteen. Where did you get your license?"  
  
"Overseas," She answered bluntly.  
  
"Hmm. Alright, Tenno Haruka here is your ticket. Payable to your nearest courthouse." With that the officer sauntered back to his car and drove off.  
  
Haruka growled as she threw the ticket on to the floor of the car. She turned around and headed back into Tokyo.  
  
When she got back to the apartment, Michiru noticed she was upset.  
  
"What has got into you?" She asked as Haruka stormed in.  
  
"This!" Haruka exclaimed as she slammed the ticket onto the counter.   
  
Michiru picked it up and read it silently. A faint smile touch her lips, and a soft laugh escaped.  
  
Haruka was shocked, she expected her to be upset. Usually Michiru was a bit, well, stingy.   
  
Michiru walked over to the refrigerator, and stuck the ticket up with a little smiley face magnet.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka asked puzzled.  
  
"This," She started as she tapped the ticket. "Is a testament to our normalcy." She looked into Haruka's puzzled green eyes. "Yes, we are Sailor Senshi. We fight terrible battles practically every day. Battles that could determine the fate of the Earth. But we are still people."  
  
Michiru was then silent. No more words were needed. Michiru look deep into Haruka's intense eyes. With that gaze Haruka was sure Michiru could see straight into her soul. Michiru was right. She may be Sailor Senshi, she may be hard and unforgiving sometimes, but she was still a person. She was just a girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
